Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by SophiaNaraTrancy
Summary: Comment réagis Ron quand Hermione le rend jaloux ? HG/RW


**Salut ^^ **

**C'est ma toutepremière fiction**

**Alors voulez vous bien être indulgents**

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe**

**Petit rapel : Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi ^^**

**Couple : Ron/Hermione, un petit Harry/Ginny**

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Il était près de dix heure quand Ron descendis déjeuner. Il passa devant le bureau de Dumbledore où il vit Igor Karkaroff devant la ci célèbre gargouille. N'y prêtant pas d'attention, il alla rejoindre Hermione, Harry et Ginny dans la grande salle. Harry et Ginny était maintenant ensembles, ils s'embrasser e tRon les regarder d'un œil noir.

- Vous ne pouvaient pas stopper deux secondes, histoire de reprendre votre souffle.  
- Sa peut te faire quoi ? Tu embrasser bien Lavande l'année dernière, sans cesser une seul fois !!  
Hermione à cette remarque baissa les yeux et joua avec ses habituels œufs. Ginny quant à elle repris procession des lèvres de Harry qui ne s'en détourne pas.  
- Suis-je le seul que sa gène ?  
- Non.  
A la surprise général, Hermione avait prononcer ce mot. Elle qui avait lancer Harry parler à Ginny. Elle qui les regarder d'un œil tendre.  
- Je monte dans la salle commune, Ron ?  
- Mais j'ai pas fini de mangé !!!  
- Très bien, et bien à plus.  
Hermione monta les escaliers. Elle avait agi comme cela pour la première fois car elle voyait Ron et elle à la place de Ginny et Harry. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles. Elle pleurait, pleurer encore et encore quand elle entendit :  
- Her-mio-ne, tou est où ??  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour parler comme ça. Entre deux sanglots, elle réussit à articuler :  
- Viktor ?? Viktor c'est toi ? Je suis dans le dortoir des filles. J'arrive !  
Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle :  
- Je ferais bien de monter, ne vous embrasser pas trop pendant mon absence, ou au contraire en profitez !!  
Ron monta les escaliers. Il évita Lavande qui depuis leur rupture ne ratait pas une occasion de se faire excuser. Une fois dans la salle commune, une vision d'horreur le pénétra : Hermione étais assise sur Krum, et ils s'embrassaient. Une fois qu' Hermione vit Ron, elle glissa de Krum et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
- Quoi, tu est bien sortit avec Lavande !! En plus, Viktor vient de s'inscrire à Poudlard, on pourra rester ensemble tout les jours !!!  
La douleur était indescriptible. Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Quelques seconde passèrent sans qu'il ne bougea ne serai-ce qu'un muscle. Ron monta les escalier du dortoir des garçons et s'allongea sur son lit. Krum vient de s'inscrire à Poudlard ? Lui, ce putin de bulgare?? Ron n'en croyais pas ces yeux mais s'était bel et bien la vérité !! Il dévala les escaliers du dortoir puis alla à la grande salle où Harry et Ginny devaient se trouver.  
- Harry ?  
La voie devenu rauque de Ron résonna dans la grande salle e tGinny se retourna seule.  
- Ha ! Ginny, tu sait qui est dans la salle commune avec Hermione ??  
- Qui ?  
Elle était soudain affoler.  
- Ce putin de bulgare !!!  
- Viktor est revenu ?  
- Oui, Vicky est revenu, il c'est inscrit à Poudlard et sort avec Hermione, MA Hermione, la mienne !!!  
Il était vraiment hors de lui !! Jamais il n'aurait révéler à sa sœur qu'il était amoureux d' Hermione. Peut-être Ginny n'avais pas compris l'allusion à " SA Hermione ". Il oublia cette idée car Ginny avais un grand sourire.  
- Tu l'aime !  
- Qui ??  
- Hermione  
- Nan c'est pas vrai.  
- Si tu viens de me l'avoué, c'est tellement merveilleux. Elle aussi t'aime !!  
- Que.. Quoi ???  
- Oui Hermione Granger t'aime Ronald Weasley !!  
- Alors pourquoi elle sort avec Krum ?  
- Toi tu est bien sortit avec Lavande, elle voulais simplement ce venger.  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle commune, Hermione parlait avec Viktor :  
- Viktor, merci de m'avoir aidé. Faire semblant de sortir avec moi est la meilleur chose que tu ai faite pour moi.  
- Ho, may ce n'est rien Her-mio-ne.  
Ron entra dans la pièce :  
- JE VAIS VRAIMENT LE TUER CE PUTIN DE BULGARE !!!!  
- Ron, Ron, NON !  
Elle se glissa entre lui et Krum mais cela ne suffi pas à arrêter un champion mondial de Quidditch. Malheureusement, Krum poussa Hermione et Ron le frappa de toutes ses forces, fou de rage. Hermione dis, attendri par son geste :  
- Ho, Ron, c'est tellement touchant que tu me protège comme sa !!  
- C'est normal.  
Leurs visage ce rapprochèrent dangereusement. Tout à coup, à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ron s'effondra.  
- Il n'avait qu'a pas me traiter de " putin de bulgare ".

Le lendemain, réveil de Ron à l'infirmerie.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Humm... Hermione, que fait-tu là ?  
- Je n'est pas quittée ton chevet depuis que Viktor t'a frappé.  
- Merci, Hermione. Tu est génial.  
Les joues d' Hermione rosirent légèrement.  
- Tu te rappelle de quoi on parlait avant le drame ?  
- Non, non pas du tout.  
Elle se glissa à son oreille est murmura :  
- Ferme les yeux, je vais te le rappeler.  
Ron ferma les yeux, il avait un peu peur. Hermione se posa sur le lit deRon, et l'embrassa légèrement. Ron, pris d'un certain courage, embrassa Hermione avec tant de passion que vite ils se laissèrent déborder. Ron était maintenant sur Hermione.  
- Ron, je t'aime tellement.  
- Hermione, tu est vraiment intelligente, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire mes sentiments.

La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer.


End file.
